The present invention relates to board games and more specifically it is a board game that teaches the users various concepts related to investment in the stock market, commodities and franchises and methods to maximize their investment.
The prior art is replete with board games wherein the winning player is the one who accumulates the greatest wealth through the ups and downs of the stock market. In particular, attention is brought to the following prior art patents:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 3,980,307 issued to Raub on Sep. 14, 1976.
2. U.S. Pat. No. 4,002,342 issued to Biggs on Jan. 11, 1977.
3. U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,195 issued to Brand et al. on Feb. 14, 1984.
4. U.S. Pat. No. 4,466,515 issued to D""Aurora et al. on Aug. 21, 1984.
5. U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,747 issued to Nebel on Nov. 3, 1998
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,934,674 issued to Bukowsky on Aug. 10, 1999.
A careful reading of the prior art reveals that the prior art is deficient with respect to teaching the players the effects of real world market conditions. In particular, it would be an advantage if the game would teach players the effects of the economy and current news on the stock market and on the stock prices of particular companies. More particularly, it is an object of the present invention for players to learn about the effects of world and market news as well as company news and rumors surrounding them on the player""s portfolio.
It is further an objective of the present invention to teach the player how to maximize his or her return on investment in the stock market. In addition, it is an objective of the present invention to teach the player various concepts related to franchises and franchising, as well as trading commoditiesxe2x80x94particularly gold.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features, and further scope of applicability of the present invention will be set forth in part in the detailed description to follow, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objects and advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
A game apparatus for teaching players issues related to investments and the stock market is disclosed. A game board is provided that describes a pathway for player movement thereon. Player movement about the game board is determined according to the roll of a die. The game board includes, playing spaces associated with: 1. players"" action of trading commodities; 2. increase or decrease in the value of commodities; 3. ownership of individual companies; 4. extraction of gold from a mine; 5. market rumors; 6. company rumors; market news; 6. company news; 7. stock trading options, and: 8. change in interest rates.